


Through the Sea of Time

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [459]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Croatian National Football Team, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Darijo se réveille en 2007 après s'être endormi en 2020. Le temps lui fait-il un cadeau ?
Relationships: Darijo Srna/Niko Kovač, Niko Kovač & Robert Kovač, Niko Kranjčar/Ivica Olić
Series: FootballShot [459]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Through the Sea of Time

Through the Sea of Time

  
2020\. Darijo a du mal à croire qu'il va passer une nouvelle année seul, encore. Bien sûr, la solitude, l'écart, ne fait pas de mal, mais il a toujours un rêve de relation qui remue son cœur depuis beaucoup trop d'années. Il a toujours admiré son capitaine, son coach, son milieu de terrain, alors il trouve ça normal de l'aimer autant, il n'abandonnera jamais son utopie. Il veut toujours Niko Mato Kovač, il veut le tenir contre lui, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point il veut l'aimer à chaque seconde qu'il passe. Darijo est par contre toujours aussi désespéré de ne pas avoir su lui avouer qu'il l'aimait le jour de sa retraite internationale, Niko était là et Darijo aurait dû lui dire absolument tout. Putain il est un échec quand ça touche à ses sentiments. Évidemment, il est heureux de travailler au Schaktar, mais très clairement, il aimerait pouvoir être aux côtés de Niko (et Robert par extension).

  
Pour l'instant, il boit autant que possible pour le nouvel an, il aimerait vraiment que Niko soit avec lui, même pour un court instant, il saurait prendre soin de lui, il l'a promis après l'Euro 2008 quand Niko devait prendre sa retraite. Darijo s'écrase sur son lit en continuant de rêver avoir son ancien capitaine près de lui, il veut l'embrasser et être dans ses bras. Darijo sert son oreiller contre lui et espère qu'il se transformera en son bel entraîneur. Il aime Niko, il ferait tout pour l'avoir avec lui à chaque moment de sa vie. Il s'endort avec beaucoup trop d'alcool dans son sang.

  
Darijo est surpris de ne pas sentir le bourdonnement de la gueule de bois dans son crâne alors qu'il ouvre les yeux, pourtant la lumière du soleil pique ses yeux alors qu'il était sûr d'avoir fermé ses volets avant de dormir. Il tend son bras vers sa table de chevet pour attraper son portable et regarder l'heure, pour ne finalement réussir à attraper qu'une de ses vieilles montres. C'est encore plus intrigant, quelqu'un est peut-être rentré chez lui pendant la nuit... Ce n'est pas son lit. Il y en a un autre en face du sien, tout lui est étrangement familier mais ancien. Darijo a trop bu et la gueule de bois lui a fait sacrément mal, il n'est même plus chez lui. Ses vêtements sont sur le sol, oh, ce sont ceux des entraînements de l'équipe nationale de Croatie.

  
Ça ne peut pas être possible, ça doit être une sale blague. La gueule de bois a dû changer de forme ? Il attrapé le calendrier sur la table de chevet inconnue. Octobre 2007. Ce n'est... Impossible. Il ne peut pas être revenu dans le temps. Il était juste bourré. Il est revenu dans son corps de joueur de l'équipe croate, et tout lui laisse à croire qu'ils sont en train de jouer les qualifications pour l'Euro 2008. Darijo connaît déjà toute l'histoire, il doit rentrer à son époque. Darijo se rhabille rapidement, il doit trouver la faille pour retourner en 2020, il a un travail en Ukraine et doit le respecter, il ne peut pas rester ici. Il atteint presque la porte de sa chambre quand une voix l'arrête. Darijo se retourne rapidement vers son coéquipier et camarade de chambre.

  
''Niko.'' Le prénom échappé à ses lèvres alors qu'il le voit beaucoup plus jeune, une brosse à dents dans la bouche, une serviette autour du cou

''Ouais ? Tu ne m'appelles jamais comme ça d'habitude, tout va bien Dari ?'' Désillusion, Kranjcar est toujours Kranjcar

''Hm... Ça va et toi ?''

''Tranquille. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?'' Kranjcar le scrute rapidement en haussant les épaules

''Oui, mauvais réveil.''

''Je t'emmène au petit-déjeuner ?''

''Je veux bien.''

  
Darijo doit se souvenir de tout pour ne pas paraître trop louche, même s'il aimerait bien expliquer la vérité à Kranjcar, mais il ne peut quand même pas lui expliquer qu'il vient du futur. Au moins maintenant qu'il sait tout ce qu'il va se passer, il peut profiter du moment passé-présent au lieu de stresser comme quand il était plus jeune. Il faut qu'il se remette au football, il saura être la pièce maîtresse pour montrer l'étendu des talents de la Croatie. Darijo avale la boule dans sa gorge en saluant tous ses anciens coéquipiers de l'époque, il ne résiste pas longtemps quand Ivica le tient dans ses bras rapidement, il a toujours été si tactile ? Ah oui, Darijo se souvient avoir été jaloux plusieurs fois sur les terrains quand Olić tenait la main de Niko dans la sienne. Ivica est juste... Facile avec les gens. Des sueurs froides traversent son dos quand il croise le regard de Robert. Ça veut dire beaucoup de choses, surtout qu'il va croiser Niko dans peu de temps. Il ferait mieux de s'éclipser, même s'il va devoir le revoir le temps d'être bloqué dans le passé.

  
Ses joues deviennent extrêmement rouges quand Niko le voit et lui sourit doucement. Darijo lui rend son sourire avant de baisser la tête, beaucoup trop gêné. Il l'aime toujours autant, et le voir avec ses cheveux attachés fait encore plus battre son cœur. Niko est beau, tellement beau. Magnifique. Adorable. Attachant. Darijo prend son plateau de petit-déjeuner et va s'asseoir avec Ivica, Luka et Ivan. Aujourd'hui il fait partie des jeunes, il n'est pas encore leur capitaine.

  
À l'entraînement, Darijo ne se retient pas vraiment et profite de son corps plus sportif, il fait de son mieux pour paraître ''comme d'habitude'', même si dans les faits son esprit a 13 ans de plus. Il voudrait rire de sa condition, foirer les entraînements pour rire encore plus avec ses frères de combat, mais il sait que Slaven le tuerait s'il faisait quelques conneries. Niko l'engueulerait aussi. Ça le tente tout de suite beaucoup plus.

  
Darijo retourne dans sa chambre, déposant ses vêtements un peu partout avant d'aller prendre une douche, il n'a plus l'habitude d'être aussi pantelant dans sa propre sueur, il est à la retraite depuis 4 ans dans les faits. Il entend la porte de sa chambre s'ourrir quand il coupe l'eau pour passer une serviette autour de sa taille, il passe un coup de sèche cheveux sur ses cheveux longs de l'époque, ça devait être la mode ironiquement. Il appelle Kranjcar pour être sûr que c'est lui, il ne veut pas le faire attendre si c'est important.

  
''Niko ?'' Darijo a envie de se frapper, il l'a encore appelé par son prénom alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais à cette époque...

''Présent.'' Uh. Pas le bon Niko. Darijo sort de la salle de bain en panique, toujours sa serviette autour de ses hanches, il aurait dû prendre ses vêtements avec lui mais il n'avait pas pensé que celui qu'il aimait ferait irruption dans sa chambre !

''Hey Cap, il y a un problème ?'' Darijo sent son visage devenir rouge très rapidement alors qu'il s'installe à côté de lui sur le lit de Kranjcar, son regard esquivant celui de Niko

''Tout va bien Darijo ?''

''Oui pourquoi ?''

''Kranjcar m'a fait comprendre que tu n'étais pas totalement toi-même au réveil. Il a peur pour toi, et je commence aussi à m'inquiéter, tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ?''

''Sans aucun doute coa-Cap, je vais parfaitement bien.'' Darijo a failli merdé, alors pour se rattraper, il passe l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Niko, sans vraiment se contrôler, Niko tourne sa tête vers lui, le regardant bizarrement mais il le laisse faire, ses joues légèrement plus rouges qu'avant

''Dari...'' Le murmure de Niko est adorable, Darijo a envie de l'embrasser, il le ferait s'il avait plus de courage

''Tu sais Cap, tu devrais mieux t'attacher les cheveux, les tirer vers l'arrière, pour mettre en avant ton visage. Et réparer ton nez, je suis sûr que ça doit te gêner.''

''Ça me touche Darijo, je prends note.'' Niko rit rapidement en posant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux de visiteur du futur

''Cap, je peux te dire quelque chose ?'' Je veux t'embrasser

''Oui ?'' Niko est vraiment rouge maintenant

''Tu as un anglais terrible.'' Darijo sauve les meubles du mieux possible, il ne peut rien lui dire en fait

''Je sais...'' Niko s'en va en rougissant encore plus, Darijo le trouve tellement mignon comme ça, il l'aime tellement

  
Darijo reste quelques heures dans sa chambre, seul, en repensant à ce Niko là, à celui qu'il a connu, à celui du futur, il arrivera à prendre son courage entre ses mains et aura son Niko, rien que pour lui. Kranjcar doit être avec Ivica, sinon il serait en train de lui parler de n'importe quoi. Il part au repas du soir avec des courbatures, Darijo est déjà vieux en fait. Luka et Ivan l'accueillent une nouvelle fois, il fera en sorte de leur apprendre à tirer les penalties pour le match face à la Turquie en 2008. D'abord il va se remettre en forme, ensuite il verra pour les gamins. Et dire qu'ils iront en finale de coupe du monde... Cette génération a grandi trop vite, va grandir trop vite.

  
Quand il retourne vers sa chambre, Kranjcar toujours porté disparu vers la chambre d'Ivica, un frisson traverse son dos lorsque Robert le croise dans le couloir. Darijo hoche la tête rapidement mais le bras qui s'enroule autour de ses épaules lui fait vite comprendre que le vice capitaine n'est pas là pour rire. Il pense déjà savoir le sujet de la discussion avant même que Robert (son futur beau-frère s'il s'écoute) n'ait à ouvrir sa bouche.

  
''Niko m'a plus ou moins raconté ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, Darijo, comprends-moi, je sais que tu es gentil et que tu l'aimes, mais s'il te plaît, ne foire pas avec lui, prends soin de lui si tu y arrives.''

''Robert eheh...'' Darijo rit de gêne, le regard de Robert l'analyse, il ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour retrouver sa chambre, ses joues trop rouges par rapport à d'habitude

  
Même s'il ne veut pas en parler, Darijo finit par se confier à Kranjcar sur ses sentiments pour leur capitaine, il ne lui dit rien sur le futur parce qu'il ne veut ni modifier les événements ni inquiéter l'équipe. Il a peut-être une chance de gagner ce foutu Euro ? Déjà il cherche à avoir Niko, ensuite il verra. Kranjcar rit rapidement dans son lit, Darijo aimerait lui parler de sa relation avec Ivica, mais il préfère l'écouter. Apparemment, toute l'équipe, sauf Niko, est au courant. Darijo a sûrement ses chances avec son capitaine. Il n'est fans le passé que depuis ce matin, mais il a l'impression d'être à la maison. Il aime tellement la Croatie.

  
Au petit-déjeuner, même si le regard de Robert sur lui le déconseille de faire le moindre pas supplémentaire, Darijo s'installe à la table des deux frères et parle avec Niko majoritairement alors que Robert pourrait le tuer s'il fait la moindre erreur. Sa tentative de drague s'achève prématurément quand Slaven vient chercher Niko pour parler de leur futur match face à Andorre. Il réussira une prochaine fois. Robert semble se retenir de l'engueuler mais il ne dit rien et le laisse filer vers les entraînements, sans lui faire la leçon.

  
Le soir-même, il décide d'inviter Niko à faire un tour autour du centre d'entraînement, Robert et Kranjcar vont probablement les tuer mais ça ne peut pas être plus terrible que de venir du futur. Il lui parle de quelques généralités pour se mettre en confiance, il ne sait absolument pas comment ça va se passer mais il a espoir. Ils se posent à un moment sur l'un des terrains en parlant de leur amitié, Darijo sait qu'il ferait mieux de conclure avant que le temps le rattrape et le renvoit à sa véritable époque. Darijo avale la boule dans sa gorge et passe son bras autour de ses épaules.

  
''C'est bien d'être avec toi Cap, tu m'as manqué.'' Darijo apprécie la lumière de la lune sur eux, ils verront moins les rougissements de l'autre

''Je n'étais pas parti si longtemps ce matin.''

''Je ne parle pas de ça Niko.''

''Alors de quoi parles-tu ?''

''J'ai eu... Une vision du futur, et tu étais dedans, toute l'équipe aussi.''

''Oh ? De quoi ça parlait ? Tout se passait bien ?''

''On ratait à l'Euro, tu prenais ta retraite avec Salzbourg face au Bayern, et tu devenais entraîneur de la Croatie. J'étais le nouveau capitaine, ensuite c'était Luka. Robert était avec toi.''

''Est-ce que... Tu trouvais quelqu'un ?'' Oh. Darijo se rapproche de son but

''Non, je... Je te veux toi Niko, je ne veux pas personne d'autre que mon capitaine.''

''Dari...''

''Je t'aime Niko.'' Darijo rapproche ses lèvres de celles de son capitaine/coach

''Moi aussi Darijo.''

  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrent et les étoiles les accompagnent dans leur baiser, Darijo passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Niko, il le préfère définitivement avec un coupe plus courte, mais il reste magnifique. Ils vont dormir dans sa chambre, Robert va râler, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils sont ensemble et heureux maintenant. Le lendemain, Darijo a une sale gueule de bois. Il cherche à attraper son téléphone pour voir qu'il est de retour en 2020. Oh. Il est de nouveau célibataire. Il va dans la salle de bain pour décuver, et son cœur s'arrête dans sa poitrine quand il voit que sa douche est déjà occupée par son beau capitaine. Alors le temps l'a réellement écouté. Darijo ne regrette pas sa cuite, même s'il ne saurait absolument pas expliquer ce qui a pu se passer...

  
Fin


End file.
